


За всё приходится платить

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Дракон - Евгений Шварц | Dragon - Evgeny Shvarts, Убить дракона | To Kill a Dragon (1988)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Алан Джона воскресил Гидору, но стоило-ли связываться с чудовищем?
Kudos: 2





	За всё приходится платить

Алан Джона растёкся в кресле — почитать полчасика перед сном он имел полное право. Чужие пальцы тут же забрались ему под свитер, а на макушку опустилась тяжесть.  
— Я полагал, ты в душе. — "и оставишь меня хоть ненадолго в покое"  
— Уже, — Дракон прикусил его за ухо.  
Называть эту тварь Драконом было почему-то легче, чем Гидорой, Зеро или ещё как-то. Хотя иногда желание назвать его Долбозавром было велико.  
— Без членовредительства, — предупредил полковник, отложив книгу и прикрыв глаза. Легче было дать твари то, что она могла себе позволить, в рамках договора.  
Как контролировать монстра они не успели сообразить, да и к такому исходу они готовы не были. И так близко подпускать его не планировали. Никто не был готов к тому, что чудовище примет облик человека. К сожалению, когда дошло до необходимости наказания, скрутить ящера не вышло — он обратился и разнёс половину базы. Понадобилось срочно переезжать, пока их не засекли. А главное, не нашли чёртова монстра. Пришлось договариваться. Подчинённые, чьи ряды несколько поредели после обретения головы монстра, смотрели на командира почти как на божество. Знали бы они...  
Расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Не мешать.  
Напомнить себе, что уже пару месяцев обходилось без жертв. Откушенные цыплячьи головы не в счёт.  
Чужие руки ощупывали его тело, а он подсчитывал убытки и прислушивался к голосу Дракона. Тот любил поболтать. По крайней мере, с ним. Говорил, что Джона хороший собеседник и слушатель. И он интересовался шахматами. Это было хорошо.  
— Я рассеку твою грудную клетку... — ящер почти мурлыкал, но, запнувшись, продолжил, торопливо и взволнованно. — Хочешь, я могу дать тебе что-нибудь? Ты не почувствуешь боли, я знаю, так можно. Я вырву твоё сердце, живое, тёплое, трепыхающееся... Я хочу поцеловать его... Так хочу...  
— Ты понимаешь, что на этом всё закончится? — Хрипло поинтересовался Алан, цепляясь за чужие слова. — Ты точно понимаешь?  
— Да, — тихо сказал Дракон и коснулся губами уголка его рта неожиданно нежно. — Да, да... Я не хочу. Пока не хочу. И лишь это держит меня. Ты знаешь... Люди мне не соперники.  
Знает, разумеется, и потому тянет. Оба тянут. Джона стар. Что значит отпущенное ему время для бессмертного монстра? Монстра, могущего прервать его жизнь в любой момент. Он дал инструкции своим людям на этот случай. Пусть бегут. Он не собирается убивать Дракона. Это не его дело. Он не рыцарь. Он тот, кто стоит у трона, даже если его король безумен. Даже если его король дракон.  
— Обещай мне, что когда я вырву твоё сердце, ты не отведёшь взгляд, — Дракон подхватил его на руки и понёс. Алан попытался вывернуться, но его крепче прижали к груди, перехватив так, чтобы прижать руки. — Ты храбрый. Но вода тебе не помешает, — ящер опустил взгляд и улыбнулся. Борода ему всё же шла, она делала его лицо обманчиво мягким.  
Алан был поставлен на коврик в ванной, облапан ещё раз (уже сбился который по счёту), но, когда с него стали стягивать свитер, он не выдержал и дал ящеру по рукам. Это его, кажется, развеселило и он, показательно вымыв руки, привалился к двери и стал наблюдать, как Алан раздевается.  
— На что ты уставился? — поинтересовался Джона разглядывая изгвазданный подол свитера.  
— Любуюсь.  
— Чем, интересно?  
— Тобой.  
— Мне семдесят два, — Алан вздохнул и отправил вещи в стиральную машинку. — На что тут любоваться...  
Джона захлопнул дверь кабинки перед носом рванувшего к нему долбоящера, включил холодную воду и опустился на колени.  
— С гастрономической точки зрения... Тоже не очень-то, подозреваю.  
Об Эмме он вспоминал почти с тоской. На фоне Дракона, сейчас сидевшего, привалившись спиной к двери кабинки, эта блондинка была прямо таки образчиком адекватности. И у неё были сиськи. Кажется, неплохие. Он не проверял, ему хватает такта в отличие от некоторых. Алан хмуро посмотрел на темный затылок. Прислушался. Гудела стиральная машинка. Дракон задумчиво царапал ногтями кафель. Старик понял, что продрог, переключил воду и, не торопясь, вымылся, стараясь забыть о чужом присутствии.  
Его ждали. Алан позволил надеть на себя халат и вытереть волосы полотенцем. Потом, вывернувшись, до кровати он дошёл сам и закопался под одеяло. Ящер, пошуршав ещё немного, лёг рядом, положив правую руку ему на талию.  
Он заключил договор и теперь им оставалось лишь прятаться и ждать, когда проснутся ещё двое. Мысль о том, что случится это не при его жизни, казалась Алану слишком эгоистичной. Не мог ящер настолько дорожить его обществом, что он не собирался делиться им с остальными... головами? Может, рискнуть и разозлить его?  
Ящер фыркнул и уткнулся лицом ему между лопаток, правой рукой прижимая его ещё крепче.  
Не сегодня.  
Мир мог спать относительно спокойно. По крайней мере, в ближайшие несколько часов.


End file.
